


Ideas into Reality

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, OC centric, Public Relations, Stark Industries, drive by Tony Stark appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There's a new position opening up at Stark Industries for a head of public relations.





	Ideas into Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/gifts).



> A Worldbuilding Exchange gift for wnnbdarklord! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I'd almost finished writing this when I happened to watch Spider-Man: Homecoming and just _had_ to explore a bit of that in the last scene lol

Adalynn checked the email on her phone one more time, trying to breathe through the nerves still fluttering in her stomach. She wanted this job so much it was ridiculous, but she also knew that her chances of getting it were slim to none. It was a PR job with Stark Industries after all. Top of the food chain.

She stepped into the brightly lit lobby of the enormous Stark Industries tower, her heels clacking on the shiny floor. She headed for the reception desk, pasting on the most confident smile she could. That was one skill she had down pat, and one she was fairly certain (hopeful) would only serve her well in the future. Public relations was about appearances, after all.

“Hi,” she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. “I have an eleven o’clock appointment with Pepper Potts?”

The receptionist (or were they a guard?) looked her up and down almost boredly, then tapped something into their computer. “Have a seat over there,” they said after a moment. “Ms. Potts will be with you shortly.”

Adalynn headed over to the seating area, a collection of overstuffed leather chairs all around a modern glass coffee table. There was a tv on the wall showing the news and her eyes caught on one story. The Avengers again.

She was so engrossed in the story that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whirling so fast in her seat that she almost fell out of it. In front of her, with a far too amused smile on her face, stood Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO.

“Oh, Ms. Potts, hello,” Adalynn managed to get out, cheeks warming with embarrassment. She stumbled to her feet, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt. “I’m Adalynn Connolly.”

“A pleasure, Ms. Connolly,” Ms. Potts said easily. “If you’ll follow me, we can get started on your interview.”

They headed to a glass enclosed room on the other side of the lobby. It looked like a small conference room, though Adalynn found it a little strange to be having an interview where they were practically out in the open. She tried to put her discomfort behind her and concentrate. She needed to make a better second impression than the first.

“So,” Ms. Potts said once they’d both both settled in their seats. “You want to be our new head of public relations. Tell me about yourself.”

Somehow, despite how Adalynn just knew she’d screwed it up before it even began, the interview went pretty well. _Really_ well, actually. Which was kind of amazing. The scope of the job seemed a little overwhelming, but also like the most exciting thing she could imagine.

It wasn’t just a public relations position for Stark Industries, like the job posting had said. It was so much more than that. If she got the job, she’d be the liaison between Stark Industries, the Avengers, the media, and anyone else. There had been something about insurance companies in there somewhere, she thought, and the US government. It would be a huge job balancing all of those moving parts. Her head was already hurting a little just thinking about it.

“Now that we’ve gotten through all the details, how about a tour?” Ms. Potts asked after a while.

Adalynn nodded in relief — and more than a little excitement, since she was fairly sure getting a tour meant she had a good chance at the job — and followed when Ms. Potts shuffled her papers into a neat stack and headed out into the lobby. Ms. Potts pointed out a few people as they made their way toward the bank of elevators on the back wall and Adalynn smiled at them, mururing greetings even though she likely wouldn’t remember their names in five minutes.

The elevator was probably the most high tech thing Adalynn had ever seen, though she knew better than to say so. If she had any chance of getting this job, she couldn’t just walk around gaping like an idiot. After all, this was just an elevator. What about actually seeing Iron Man?

Ms. Potts led the way through the first few floors, mostly mundane things like accounting and human resources. Above that was the far more interesting research and development department, a veritable feast of amazing (and utterly incomprehensible to her) technology. Any competitor would have killed to be on this tour.

“You won’t be expected to know everything about everything that goes on here,” Ms. Potts told her as they returned to the elevator. “But you will need to know the broad strokes. And I’ve found it’s useful to try to understand as much as you can.”

“Of course,” Adalynn replied.

She made a mental note to herself to familiarize herself with Stark Industries’ existing tech if she got the job. It wasn’t every day she got advice from someone like Ms. Potts, and she certainly wasn’t going to ignore it. Ms. Potts had been Mr. Stark’s assistant for years, doing much of the job Adalynn was hoping to get, so she obviously knew what she was talking about.

They skipped the next few floors — “Mr. Stark’s personal workshop and various living quarters. All invitation only I’m afraid.” — and finished the tour back in the lobby. Despite how overwhelming it had been, Adalynn felt good about her interview. Ms. Potts seemed to like her and had been very interested in some of the ideas Adalynn had proposed for Stark Industries.

She hoped she’d get a chance to make them into reality.

*** Two Months Later ***

“Stark Industries is pleased to announce,” Adalynn said, looking around the crowded press room with her best smile on her face, “that we are partnering with the New York City public school system and the Avengers to work on an educational initiative that we hope will benefit New York City students and, in the future, students across the nation.”

She paused for applause, shuffling the papers in front of her to keep the nerves lurking in the back of her mind from taking over. It was all fine, just like she’d practiced. Once the room quieted down, she cleared her throat and continued.

“This educational initiative will include a video series on physical education hosted by the Avengers’ own Captain America,” she said. She watched out of the corner of her eye as an image from the Captain’s promotional photoshoot was put up on the wall behind her. After finally meeting him the month before, she could tell how uncomfortable he really was there. “Stark Industries will also be offering grants for high school technology and robotics departments, as well as a limited number of paid internships to high performing students.”

Several of the reporters looked rather impressed, which had a bright spot of warmth growing in her chest. This had been her idea, at least the beginning of it, since it had grown a lot since she’d first presented it to Ms. Potts. But she knew that this was something that would help a lot of people.

And it would make both Stark Industries and the Avengers look very good to the public as a bonus, which was, after all, her job.

“Now I’d like to welcome Mr. Stark, here to talk about some more details of this education initiative.”

Adalynn stepped to the side as Mr. Stark strode up to the podium to applause and the flash of photography. Her eye caught on Ms. Potts at the other end of the stage, a pleased smile on her face. Adalynn let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. This was her first press conference as the new head of public relations and she needed to to go well. If Ms. Potts was happy with it, then so was she.

“Thank you, thank you very much,” Mr. Stark said with a grin, and Adalynn turned her attention back to him. “As, uh, Ms. Connolly already said…”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
